


Phantom Of Gravity Falls

by Stargirl2535



Category: Gravity Falls, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl2535/pseuds/Stargirl2535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of Phantom of the opera and Gravity Fall's. Hope you enjoy and please like and comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Of Gravity Falls

_**This is my story of phantom of gravity fall's hope you enjoy and please comment and vote. Thank you and enjoy the story** _

_Our story begins in Gravity Fall's in the Gravity Fall's opera house in 1905. The content's of the opera house are being a_ _uctioned off. "Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you." The auctioneer said handing the item to him. "Lot 663 then, a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal by Chalumeau"_

_"Do I have ten dollars? Five then. Five I'm bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Pacifica Northwest."_

_We then see a woman with a cane wearing a light green dress. She had blonde hair that was slightly curled. Standing a few feet away is another woman a light pink dress. She had brown hair in a messy bun and was a few year's younger than the blond._

_"Lot 664. A wooden pistol and three human skull's from the 1831 production of Robert le Diable by Meyerbeer. Ten dollars for this. Ten, thank you. Ten dollars still. Fifteen, thank you, sir fifteen I'm bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?"_

_"Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen. A papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a piano. Attached to the figure of a boy in a top hat playing it. This item, discovered in the vault's of the theatre, still in working order."_

_A man then held it up for everyone to see. "Showing here" He said then winded it up, once he did it started to play a sweet tune. "May I start at twenty dollar's? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I'm bid. Pacifica then raises her hand. "Twenty I have twenty." The brunette raises her hand._

_"Twenty-five, twenty-five I'm bid." Then Pacifica raises her hand. "Thirty dollar's, I have thirty dollar's." He said looking at the brunette but she doesn't raise her hand. "Sold for thirty dollar's to miss northwest. Thank you ma'am." He then hand's her the box. She studies it and then softly mutter's to herself and the item._

**_"A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said._ **

**_She spoke often of you, my friend. Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead._ **

**_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_ **

_She said We then see the auctioneer as he walk's to a very large item. "Lot 666, then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshop's have repaired it and fitted up part's of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many year's ago with a little illumination, gentleman? " He said then switched on the chandelier._

_There was a sudden flash and a sudden wind but it didn't seem to phase anyone suddenly a flash of color appeared and as it ran over the chair's, the wall's. The whole house is soon cleared of dust and everything is repaired to look as if nothing happened. Then the chandelier sparkles and suddenly the opera house is whisked back in time to 1870 and to the phantom of the opera ._

_**That was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please like and comment.** _


End file.
